A Burden for Fun
by ElsAnnaSpaz
Summary: I was going to put this as another chapter to Love Abound, but I realized that I might do more scenarios with this sort of plot. So the idea is this same thing as Love Abound, meaning it's just a collection of fun, dirty stories. However, as you'll soon find out, there's a slight change in the everyday lives of our beloved Anna and Elsa. Enjoy!
1. Spontaneous Intent

Sitting with her legs crossed at the side of her bed, Anna watched her worrying sister frantically pace around the room. Elsa glued her hands to her head for some time, looking down for the most part. The princess sighed while her jabbering and the quite consistent "oh, no" continued.

"Elsa, would you please calm down? I'm sure it's nothing." Anna said in-between a break as she filed her nails.

"It is most definitely not nothing!" the queen was fast to speak. "I'm ruined! What am I going to do!?"

"If you keep talking this loud, you're gonna eventually make someone barge in to see what's up. Now quiet down."

Elsa turned at her lover immediately, "How am I supposed to be quiet with this all over the place!?" she nearly yelled, aiming her hands to the point of interest. Her face became red but then started to fade white once hitting realization—feeling regret. The frightened, shocked expression on Anna's face took a chip out of her heart. The princess showed a frame of anger and threatened to turn away.

Elsa took a breath, "Look, Anna," she said before Anna's eyes left her, "I love you, but you have to understand that this is clearly not normal. I don't even know where I got it from."

Anna faced her fully again, "OK, Elsa, but remember, you just got this. You don't know how it works yet, but you'll learn. Trust me, you worry too much sometimes, and in the end, you realize that what you were so scared about was nothing. We've done this so many times."

"But, Anna, it's been up for two hours." Elsa clearly stated, widening her mouth towards the end of her sentence to help further prove her point.

"If you stop worrying about it and just calm down, then maybe it'll go down. And what do you mean you don't know where it came from? It was obviously when we went camping last week. You remember what Rapunzel said in the winter."

"Yeah, but I don't remember stepping on any rock that would give me this blasted thing!" Elsa said, angrily gripping her erected penis. "It was all grass and trees, too. You even know that there were no rocks." It was only yesterday morning when Elsa woke up next to her sister that she found a penis and scrotum hanging between her thighs, much like her darling cousin, Rapunzel. Her sister, who lied probably too close to her that morning, woke up in shock from the cry of the queen's jaw-dropping discovery. It took an understandable amount of time for Anna to ease her lover; any slower, and they would have definitely attracted some unwanted help and attention; the princess was evidently more intrigued about the whole situation than Elsa ever cared to be. Whereas Anna saw opportunities and fun, Elsa could only see misfortune and disgust at first. The redhead found it funny how different they were from one another at times.

That day, they examined and spent most of the day learning how to master it. After Anna got her dear lover comfortable, being the joyful, excited, caring sister she was, they even experimented with it—plenty and plenty of times as a matter of fact. However, this very morning was feeling a bit strange. Since the very second Elsa awoke, her cock continuously remained stiffer than a stool's leg. They had both heard of the term "morning wood" by Rapunzel some time ago and were now just experiencing how true it was. The queen removed a large gap in the front of her nightgown to let it stick out and show her sister.

Anna replied. "Well, regardless, it's totally where you got it. You remember that night where you were feeling kind of weird? It was after we did… for the fourth time in the tent."

"Fifth." Elsa corrected.

"Fifth time." Anna repeated.

"OK, fine. But could you stop just sitting there and please help me? I'm not going anywhere until this is dealt with!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Elsa. How can I help you? What do you want me to do? I can't just magically make it soft again."

The queen was filled with despair and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed close to Anna. She put her hands to her face once more and hunched over with her elbows to her knees, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

Anna put her file down and shifted herself over towards her lover. She pressed her body tightly against hers, holding both of Elsa's shoulders from behind. Her cheek rested in the crook of Elsa's neck, giving the queen a gentle kiss. "Elsa, there's nothing to worry about, baby. We'll figure a solution out one way or the other. You just need a little bit of faith. Trust me." The blonde turned her head to the side and smiled gladly. She lifted up her arm, planting her hand atop Anna's knuckle. Together, leaning in, they kissed for a few slow seconds.

"Thank you." Elsa said. Anna let go of her after giving another quick kiss to her cheek. She crawled back to her spot and continued her progress on her nails.

A moment of silence was put between them. Anna was focused completely in her own business until, of course, a bit of stirring began to transpire in the atmosphere. Not noticing it the first few seconds, the princess' bed was very lightly shaking, along with a faint noise that sounded like fabric rubbing together. Turning to the only place it could be coming from, she saw Elsa, who seemed to be enjoying herself perhaps a bit too much. With a fair pace, the queen held her penis, stroking it back and forth. Anna watched her for a moment, intrigued and lured yet bemused at the same time.

"Having fun over there?" the princess joked. Her busy sister did not answer. Though it was a fun scene to witness, it raised a few questions because of how determined she was to get rid of her erection. Even if she was trying to finish just so it may disappear faster, it definitely did not explain her odd behavior. Anna felt a diminutive sense of betrayal and offence. The queen did not even hint that maybe Anna could help with her little idea. Elsa was somewhat not too often to masturbate—especially since her lover was sitting literally just next to her. Not only that, her force and drive was unusually eager. The princess looked at her face and noticed how focused she was—completely blocking out everything—and how hard she was working. There was a visible tense in her arm from her wrist that presented just how tightly she was gripping it. Anna rolled her eyes, sighing as she shook her head once or twice.

"You know, I'm not cleaning up any of your mess. I hope you realize that." Again, there was no answer. All the princess did hear was her sister's breath beginning to weigh much heavier. A massive heat grew rapidly inside the blonde. With that, her speed increased tremendously.

At one point, it looked like the skin on her rod was on the very brink of tearing off. Elsa was gripping her cock so unbelievably tight that her fist turned bright red but her fingertips white. The veins in her arm popped out, which Anna had never seen. The princess could sense how exhausted her sister was getting, but the queen did not yield even the slightest. She only grew faster. A constant whimper was next to follow. Immediately, concern flooded Anna like a breached dam.

"Elsa, calm down!" she shouted. Once more, her queen did not reply. The princess was not going to be shunned this time. She grabbed her sister's shoulder and her palm which grasped the bed, "Elsa! Answer me! Now!" Her cries were thunderous, but they were of worry, not anger. Her lover's gritting teeth began to show in her pained expression. Finally, the queen started to speak.

Elsa gasped once like she touched a burning coal, "I'm… I'm sorry, Anna…"

Anna blinked twice and furrowed her brow, "What? …Elsa…?" she questioned.

"I ca… I can't stop. I can't hold it back."

The princess let out a slight murmur. Her hand left her sister's body. In a brief second, Elsa's eyes shut. Suddenly, Anna's hand was smacked away. Before she knew it, Elsa was above her. Falling with her back to the bed, the princess glanced at her. She didn't know her sister's intentions exactly, but it felt like anything could happen.

When the world caught up, Elsa forced Anna to the mattress. She pushed her sister down and straddled her front all in the quick of just a second. Her hands sprung towards her lover's chest and began ripping apart her clothing. When Anna could finally comprehend what was happening, she found the queen literally tearing her bodice into two halves, exposing her cleavage and bra. But the princess was too late.

In an act of self-defense, not knowing what else to do, Anna threw her hands up in an attempt to break loose of her sister's grasp. Ultimately, the princess was outmatched. After barely getting her arms into the air, Elsa had already torn her bra, only to then pin Anna's wrists to the bed at the sides of her face. The insane nature of Elsa's behavior and greatness of strength was awfully daunting to a fair degree. The ease of her act in ripping apart her sister's clothes was utmost extraordinary. Anna couldn't budge no matter how hard she tried. She felt like a bug in a glass jar.

Anna's exposed breasts were instantly free in the air, and the princess knew it was exactly what her sister was aiming for. Elsa's bare core rested on Anna's body for a second. The princess looked down, staring dead into the head of the queen's stiff penis as if it were staring back at her. The moment didn't last long at all. Elsa forced her hips forward, pushing her needy shaft betwixt the soft, squishy, delicious mounds of the redhead's big, round, jiggling bubble tits. Her hips traveled as far as they could forward until her scrotum met at the crack of her two breasts. Everything happened all too fast. Anna didn't know what to do or if she should enjoy it or resent it.

"Elsa, stop!" she yelped. "Get off of me! What's gotten into you!?" the princess asked in a frantic manner. Anna did not receive anything from her sister other than constant moans and shrieks while her body continued to be fucked and used like a toy. Imagining what else of her body could be used for, the princess pleaded for it to halt before anything got out of hand.

"Stop! Stop it, Elsa! What's the matter with you!?"

"Tih…! Uh…! Ah…!" the queen gasped and moaned in drunken pleasure. "Fuck…! I'm sorry, Anna… I can't… I can't stop it…!" she spoke with her eyes tightly shut.

Anna was facing a mountain. She didn't know what to say, not that it would work anyway. But suddenly an idea hit her. The chances of it succeeding were slim and perhaps pointless as well. However, it was the only thing she had left.

"Uh… Uh, um… Erm… Snowflakes?" she said. Elsa gazed at her with an expression that appeared as if she realized what she was committing. "Y-yeah. That's the safeword, right? Snowflakes. Snowflakes!" For only a second, the queen slowed. But it was not to last.

"Fuck! I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa continued as fast as she could again. "I can't stop! I have to!"

Restraining the princess' wrists with an arced brace of ice, the queen finally let go of her sister's arms. A thin string of drool fell upon Anna's bosom as Elsa ogled ever so lustfully. Her tongue drooped off her lip at those pinkish red nubs. The way they accompanied those buoyant, succulent balls of warm flesh like a cherry atop a perfect sundae made the queen go absolutely crazy. An intense drive took her. She wanted to fuck her sister harder—as much as she possibly could.

Taking a breast tightly in each palm, Elsa squished the princess' tits firmly around her dick, furnishing herself with double the amount of ecstasy in each push. Her thrusting as well provided her with more, as she plowed quicker and much harder from then on—somehow reaching a new speed every time. The tip of her penis started to tease through Anna's lips. The redhead would taste it as it brushed against her tongue and tried to tilt her head back to distance herself. But when Elsa realized what her sister was doing, the queen only tried to reach in further. The more the princess resisted, the more ruthless the queen became.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, yeah, Anna! Oh, fuck yes, baby! Fuck yeah! Give it to me! You like how I fuck your tits! Ah! Ahh! Ahhhhh! Yeah!" the queen began to shout.

"Elsa, you needth… to shut up! Blehk…! Kh…! Splehk! You're being… hmph… too loud! …Stop… kh… Elsa! You're gonna attract somebody… Kurh… Someone'sth… gonna barge through that door… kihk… and see us like this!" Anna very desperately attempted to explain while in the process of being just slightly orally fucked. Of course, the queen paid no attention to whatever irrelevance her poor sister had to say. Because of how deep she was in her lust, Elsa couldn't even understand her. All it sounded like was helpless pain—fuel to her desire.

"Elsa, stop! Let go of me! Elsa!" the princess cried. It was all just music to Elsa.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, the two of them could both sense her finish approaching very soon. Elsa's shouts turned into a panting like a puffing and huffing train. Her fingers dug and clenched into Anna's jelly breasts almost as harshly as she could. She pushed them in closer around her penis if it was even possible at this point. Anna could feel her shaft getting warm, staring directly into it again.

Elsa grew louder and louder and much, much hotter. She sweat and became so hot that rapidly widening holes began to break all over her dress, shortly melting the ice fabric until she was completely naked. Her dick finally achieved the peak of its stiffness. She continued to fuck her sister to achieve the greatest orgasm. Her whole body went numb.

"Ah! Ahh! IT'S COMING! I'M CUMING, I'M CUMING! FUCK! GAH! AH!" Elsa screamed like never before. It was so close. Anna stared, waiting, watching it. The veins in the blonde's penis popped out as far as inches. It continued to slide back and forth extremely rapidly through her chest. Everything said it was now.

But nothing happened for the longest thirty seconds in history. Anna had herself at one moment glancing up at her sister's face, then back down to her staff, and up again in a constant repeat.

"Well, come on, then!" Anna demanded a bit irritated, staring upwards at her queen. Perhaps it would have been best if she had kept her mouth shut.

Elsa's head tilted up as she let out a sudden, loud gasp. Anna looked down to greet with the biggest flowing mass of liquid she had ever witnessed in her life.

From the tip of Elsa's raging cock, a white blinding Anna's vision sprayed all over the entirety of the princess' face and head—completely drenching her. It flowed all over the woman like a river and would not yield from spewing out. The queen watched—her tongue loose in the air—while she continued to fuck Anna's breasts speedily. Her own nipples felt like exploding as well. Without noticing it, a different white from her chest drained outwards from her body. Loads and loads more kept pouring out until there were literal gallons of cum expelling from her penis and then resting upon the poor, molested, exposed princess. There wasn't even the tiniest spot Elsa missed. Her sister's skin and hair became even whiter than hers. A large pool of semen formed around the upper half of Anna's body.

A ten long, whole seconds rolled by, and still Elsa's load had not even hinted its conclusion. Anna writhed like a worm, trying to break her arms free to shield herself. The liquid filled in her mouth, causing her to cough and choke. She fought desperately for air like she was stuck underwater. Occasionally, she'd find a quick break but only to suffocate again a second after. Elsa's sperm would fill at the breach of Anna's throat, and the princess would have no other option than to either spit and cough it out or swallow it. Breathing through her nose was no solution either. That had been already stuffed since the beginning.

Anna finally saw a light once her sister eventually stopped screaming after what felt like an entire sixty seconds. The entire weight of Elsa left the princess' body, and Anna was finally free to move her arms. She swallowed the load in her mouth and gagged once or twice as she took a moment to find air. The princess wiped the cum off her eyes and stared at the ceiling—heavy with her breaths. The sticky cum in her throat felt like thick mucus, forcing her to swallow again a few times, gulping hard. Her eyes were wide as she processed what happened, replaying the full act in her head. It was quite the experience.

Like a call in the distance, the sound of her sister's breathing, which was just as heavy as hers, broke Anna from her thoughts and caused her to look forwards. The princess' chin tilted down, glancing to her lover, who sat with her arms propping her up from behind, also staring at the ceiling, covered in sweat and a bit of white as well. Her eyes made a certain look, and her lips formed a grin. She started to get up, coughing before she could speak.

"Are you done?" the princess asked, getting to her knees. It was more a gag than a genuine question. Elsa only continued to eye the ceiling, huffing deep and slow like an old dog. Her breasts aimed to the sky, too. They reached high after every single intake. Anna finally realized where the white on her sister's body came from; the liquid was still streaming downwards after all.

"I told you that you had to clean up whatever mess you make." Anna stated, beginning to make slow progress towards the queen. Elsa finally looked down, watching her sister steadily approach. Her tongue hanged loose out of her heavy jaw. "You're gonna wash my sheets and clean my bed before we go to sleep tonight, are we clear?" the princess sternly instructed. Her expression possessed a rumor of play in her words; however, Anna could never be completely serious for too long without breaking under the pressure of her sister's eyes. The princess knew her queen always found it a little bit adorable when she tried.

Even though Elsa did not answer yet again, they both knew without a doubt that she acknowledged and understood the princess' command. Elsa did not quite have the strength or comprehension to speak just yet—the two of them equally knowing this just as well. To appropriate these circumstances in a fun, innovative manner, as Anna slinked across the bed nearer to her dear, sapped sister, she very licentiously expressed her body with a very friendly, familiar movement in her hips and arms. Anna's rear swung to the sides after each shift of her knee. With the luscious movement of her hands, her already toyed with and open breasts dangled, bounced, swayed, induced its viewer to drool, and did absolutely everything and beyond to allure and capture Elsa's complete and undisrupted attention.

The way her princess looked in that tampered, torn dress—breasts hanging out of her top after being used and fucked as if that part of her body was just an object—like a real victim of sexual assault, all whilst soaked in an ocean of sperm, made Elsa go ballistic, though she did not possess the power to express it. Her heart began to race again as the heat in her chest grew. Every inch of her skin became sensitive to the littlest thing that touched her. Her inhales increased within the seconds, and her nipples turned instantly rigid, spitting out loads more white; still, she had not noticed. Anna was teasing Elsa almost too far. The queen's entire body vibrated. Her finger's twitched, gripping the blankets. She was ready to pounce and pin her sister to the bed again. Who knows what she would have done? Fortunately, she was able to finally control herself for some time.

Anna stared into her sister's eyes for the entirety of her approach but stopped once making it close enough. The queen watched as the redhead's eyes carefully scanned down her wet, sweaty, nude flesh. She trailed down her collar, quickly meeting at her chest. The princess took a thorough look at both of her spewing bulbs. She traced the thin rivers of liquid down further Elsa's body. She passed her stomach and arrived at the life of the party, the star in the scope, the staff of exhilaration.

Anna nearly reached out to touch it but decided to save that for another moment. She gazed at her sister's penis like a trophy, analyzing it, mesmerizing every little intricate, divine detail, envisioning scenes she could reenact with it. The rigidness, length, her hanging testicles, and the veins visibly popping through her skin made the center of the princess' legs uncontrollably damp.

"Wow… Nature sure is beautiful at times… especially since it's on you." the princess complemented. Anna put her scrotum in her fingers and lifted the sack, testing its weight and caressing it in her palm as she stared upwards at her sister. Elsa gasped in pleasure as her head fell back—quickly looking down again. "I wonder what it'd be like to have one…" Anna said softly. "The things I'd try with this…" she smiled.

"…I don't get it…" Elsa responded, struggling to speak between the constant work of her lungs. "…It's still hard. …Why hasn't it gone down yet?"

Anna looked back down once more and giggled, "You know, I'm not quite sure either. I mean, you surely did let yourself go on that last one. …But I guess I got no other choice…" The princess sat up straight and immediately began stripping herself. The rapid, increasing exposure of Anna's body made Elsa sweat again. Her eyes widened as the redhead's shoulders and torso were given up to the free air. While Anna then unfastened her skirt, Elsa gawked, almost as if she looked dumbfounded at the princess' freckled chest and stomach. Her body was the most perfect thing to Elsa, and Elsa wanted it bad again.

At last, the final pieces of Anna's garments were off, giving the queen a little presentation of what more she could explore and delve into. Elsa began to uncontrollably produce a series of moans and sounds that neither she nor her sister had ever before experienced. Anna grinned as her sister's cries grew louder; the queen's eyes spoke in pain yet interest at the same time, unable to look away—not that she wanted to. Anna pushed up the back of her free-flowing, unbraided, sunset hair. Her elbows aimed as far out to the sides as possible to very purposely open up her delicious chest unto the queen's longing pupils. The queen's heart nearly tore through her chest, watching in absolute awe as cum from Anna's face—cheeks, lips, and jaw—dripped onto her chest and below. She licked around her mouth, swallowing a fair intake of sticky, creamy semen. A wide sheet of cum began to form together across the redhead's bosom, just passing downwards over her nipples like a chocolate or caramel glaze pouring over two big, juicy scoops of pink, strawberry ice-cream. The princess fluffed up her hair like a pillow, causing her jugs to flop and jiggle all over like jelly. Anna was ready to laugh as her sister's head bounced with her breasts. Elsa almost suffered a heart attack.

The queen, again, then gradually traversed downward the naked, peach canvas before her. She followed a few drops of cum, cautiously passing her princess' ribcage as if she needed to spot every last, fine detail and freckle. Even slower, she grazed over her naval; her skin and slim, fit frame complimented her perfect vessel—completed it.

Like a child on Christmas morning, an immense burst of rapture filled Elsa's blood. Her hips began to quake under the response of her trembling knees. The queen was surprised she had been able to remain so still and controlled and not yet collapse in unconsciousness from the treat that sat before her. It teased her with the phrase, "come and get it." The two of them both noticed her even penis jump a bit. Anna's big thighs propped herself up, with her heels under her butt, and spread her knees apart to tease her pussy in a way that screamed the just definition of all things sexy and lustful.

"Fuck…" Elsa whispered under her breath, barely even knowing it. That, to Anna, was the time to strike, and her hands met with the bed in front of her.

The queen's whole body shook like the world to an ant standing next to a hustling crowd of humans. Her lover's nude, sweltering body became just inches away. Anna's hand stopped on the ground just before the queen's hanging scrotum. Her hips then neared closer to Elsa's as her top half elevated to level the blonde. With her hand, the princess wiped off a gob of cum from her temple, stuffing her four fingers into her mouth to suck it off. Her eyes shut slowly as she gazed into Elsa's, slurping and swallowing. Her lips formed a taunting smile. The blonde knew she was showing off what she could do with her mouth. The suspense was torturous.

As her other hand pressed against the center of the queen's chest, Anna pulled her fingers out of her mouth, licking her lips with a giggle before journeying further. With the hand she had sucked, the redhead reached to her sister's face, forcing her thumb, which had not been cleansed yet, through the queen's lips. Elsa sucked her thumb dry of her own cum, only continuing to gaze with her frail eyes into Anna's. Her sister came close. The blonde gasped slightly as the tip of her penis rubbed against her sister's wet, nether lips. Their noses just slightly touched.

"I'm gonna have to milk you dry." the princess finally whispered. She pressed her lips to the queen's, sucking on the bottom while her sister did Anna's top. Elsa then started to use a bit of tongue. Anna caught it in her lips, sucking it for a bit, then parting. She slid down her lover's hot, perfect body, taking some more semen off her face and smearing it inside the warm, cushioned walls of Elsa's cleavage. Her hands trailed down the rest of her body. Whilst Anna's top lowered, her rear elevated, becoming much more prominent from the curve in the princess' spine. Suddenly, the redhead's eyes flicked away from the blonde. Elsa had finally been granted her desires.

First grasping it in her fist, Anna quickly shoved Elsa's cock down her esophagus, immediately sucking and slurping away like they only had until the day's end. The queen wanted to watch, but her head was forced back in a release of absolutely everything inside of her. She wailed and moaned, genuinely fighting to keep her unfortunately already deafening volume at a low. Anna met with the base and, without taking her time or deciding to gradually increase pace, retreated back to the tip. Whilst adoring the flavour of the queen's skin, the merry princess pressed her tongue as hard as she could to the underside of the shaft, reducing the space for Elsa's dick to contentedly rest between. The redhead slurped as deliciously much as she could as if she were attempting to suck a rock through a thin straw. The blonde finally attained the ability to watch Anna suck her cock, nearly falling limp from the scene. She focused carefully on the feeling, comprehending how amazing it was while she observed at the same time. A bulge in the redhead's neck popped in and out twice per second. When the princess met the base, Elsa could feel her penis inside of her sister's tight throat. When she retracted, Elsa could feel her trying to taste it as much as she possibly could before forcing it in her throat again. The image of her dick resting in Anna's esophagus made the queen's hips buck into her lover's face. Anna's eyes went wide for a second. The princess only giggled.

Anna looked up at her sister afterwards, catching her eyes. They both gazed together in their raging love. Like one in the same mind, Anna's left and Elsa's right hand impulsively moved to entwine with each other. The sight of their lover took them away from all the sweat and lust for a second, giving them time to realize how special their moment was and how lucky they were to have one another. Reality came back, and the room was once again filled with the queen's moans. Anna suddenly found herself driven more impetuously the louder they were. Someone was bound to break through that door any minute; the two sisters seemed to have lost all sense of regard at this point.

Controlled solely by Elsa's continuous vocals, the peak of Anna's raunchiness was beginning to unfold. She let go of her sister's hand, after having done so a minute, and gripped her penis with both hands near the base, slurping the end like a lollypop. In opposite directions, she churned her wrists back and forth.

"Fuck! Fuck, Anna! Don't fucking stop, baby!" Elsa demanded. The muscles in her jaw popped through her skin as she clenched her teeth. Anna teased her tongue over the tiny slit.

"Yeah, Elsa? You like that, baby? You fucking love it?" Anna said, staring straight into her sister's eyes. She used her two hands to jerk her cock as fast as she could. The redhead's tits jiggled in the vibration. Elsa did not understand whatsoever how she hadn't yet exploded.

Anna's left palm took the responsibility for some time of jacking her sister off while she headed in even closer. Anna crawled—her body low to the bed like a spider—underneath Elsa's cock, continuing to jerk. She looked up at Elsa with an all salacious smile.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Elsa." she rolled off her throat. "Come on. You want it, baby. Have it!" The redhead reached in and sucked on the clammy, sagging scrotum, first only just kissing it. "Fuck, Elsa…" she moaned, "Come on, baby." Anna sucked on her balls again, this time inviting both of her testicles inside of her. As her tongue explored all around the sack, she tickled Elsa's ass with her right fingers.

The princess did not stay down there for too long. After thirty seconds or so, she shifted back in front of her sister, again taking a hold of her needy shaft with both her hands. Anna stroked her cock fast, never breaking away from her lover's eyes. Anna could feel her penis growing hot extremely fast. They both felt her finish drawing near.

"Yeah!? You like that, baby!?" Anna asked, pleasuring her almost desperately for her conclusion. She was hoping to extract as much as she could out of Elsa like a game. Screams, sweat, saliva, and milk were already pouring out from every end of her body. There was just one last thing Anna longed to sap deep within her. The princess sucked the end of her sister's cock for a moment.

"Come on, Elsa! Come on! Cum for me! Cum for me, baby!? Yeah, you love it, don't you, Elsa? You love me jerking your cock? You like the way it feels when I jerk and twist your hard, needy cock?" she moaned, sucking the queen's tip again. "Jizz, for me, Elsa! Cum for me!? Spray me with your semen! Fill my body with your cum! Don't you want to cum in my mouth, Elsa!? Don't you want to make me swallow your sticky sperm!?" putting her penis in her mouth again. "Oh, Elsa…! Fucking cum, right now! Give it to me! Come on! Let it all out over me! I want to swallow your giant load of cum! Let me taste it! Cum for me, Elsa! Finish on me, baby!" The queen shut her eyes and screamed as loud as she could.

"FUCK! FUCK, OH, FUCK, OH, FUCK!" Elsa shrieked opening her eyes to find her sister. Anna's lips formed a smile as her mouth tended to her dick quite ecstatically. However, her joker smirk would terminate rather quickly.

Without any sort of warning, Elsa grabbed the back of her sister's head and forced her down hard onto her steel-firm rod. The curve of delight in the corner of the princess' lips fell in the complete opposite direction while her eyes widened in surprise. Her whole body lunged forward, bracing her hands upon the blonde's inner thighs. She joked for a moment, rolling her eyes as she thought Elsa was just playing with her. The princess tried to push backwards but was ultimately kept put by the queen. Quickly, Anna began to fret.

The princess started to cough and gag sooner than she hoped as the struggle to capture oxygen was underway. Elsa's dick was lodged deep in her throat with no means of leaving anytime soon; she could even lick down to the middle of the blonde's scrotum if she wanted to. It was exhilarating at first but now seemed like a game of life or death. Tears of pain pooled and flooded her vision. The redhead let loose a few more gags before using her strength in an attempt to break herself away. She found herself lifting back with ease—her heart growing, seeing the light in the distance. She already found the chance to breath. But when Anna nearly backed off of it completely, she couldn't move all of the sudden.

Not a second later, her head was forced back onto the blonde's staff. The princess produced a deep gag as she practically rammed into Elsa's pelvis with her face. Saliva shot out of the corners of her mouth once reaching the maximum length she could travel, only to be yanked by her hair back again. The cycle continued around and around—Anna not knowing how much more she could endure. Perhaps luck was watching her.

Elsa's process of forcefully face-fucking her sister only repeated a short number of times. Elsa's howling was recognizable. Anna finally saw true solace approaching. The princess just had to cross one last barrier. Suddenly, her throat began to expand—as well her cheeks. Anna could feel the fountain of cum shoot down her throat, some spurting and seeping out of her lips. Elsa was so drowned in lust; she even started to thrust into her sister's face each time she pulled her inward. Elsa's breasts acted just the same as her dick again, just this time more fanatically. Her nipples reached a certain point of pleasure and almost danced in response to it. The milk pouring out of her tits started to spray further outwards, sopping the princess' back and ass in a dense, white rain. The princess coughed and gagged uncontrollably. Tears streamed down her cheeks, though not full of sorrow. Like the last orgasm, it was imprecise when exactly she would stop cumming. And again, it seemed like it was never going to halt, especially on Anna's end.

At last, Elsa let go, expelling every last little bit of pleasure out of her and releasing her energy as she took a moment to catch her breath. She almost fainted. Anna had swallowed up her serving of cum, also doing her dear sister the favour of cleansing her special parts after fair use. Strings of semen still continued to fall out of the queen, and Anna happily caught them with her tongue before they could hit the bed. She followed the white strings up to the blonde's now finally flaccid penis, digging her tongue inside of the slit where the white aimed to escape. After only a few seconds, she took it in her mouth again, slowly riding it up and down, tightly pressing her lips around it. It was much more fun to toy with at this state. Anna moved it around in her jaw and even tested its weight with her tongue. Elsa's senses began to fall back into place as her inhales slowed. Of course, this also meant her sense of touch, and there was a pretty strong, sensitive feeling, which so happened to be transpiring southward. Her sight moved down along the ceiling and steadily reached the wall she had been facing. Her head tilted down just a bit further, which filled her vision with a certain, proverbial orange. She almost gasped—her eyes widening—at what she saw.

With her flaccid cock dangling around in Anna's mouth, like a feline playing with string, her sister knelt before her in an appearance that looked all too scarring. Anna might have been enjoying herself, as visibly expressed in her giant, adorable ear-to-ear grin, and the picture may have appeared tasteful, but Elsa had already seen the underlying truth no matter how deep it sought to hide under its façade. The princess' clearly used, neglected, sperm-filled face made Elsa realize the horror she had inflicted on her baby sister, even if the redhead looked liked she loved it so.

"Guess that'll do me for breakfast." Anna giggled, holding Elsa's foreskin with her lips in a tiny O. Her sister's reaction was not quite what she had expected.

Suddenly, the blonde took her sister under the shoulders and raised her up to level herself. She immediately held the princess by her slimed cheeks, staring into her eyes with only concern and remorse. "Oh, my gosh! Anna, are you OK!? Are you hurt!? I'm so sorry!"

Anna just laughed with a sigh, "Elsa, I'm fine."

The queen attached herself to the woman, tightly draping around her neck. The princess smirked as she felt their naked breasts squish together. "I'm so sorry, baby! I didn't mean to! I couldn't control myself!" the blonde cried.

"For heaven's sake, Elsa!" Anna groaned, prying her sister off after rolling her eyes. She stared into her sister's eyes for a split second before returning the favour. Anna wrapped firmly around her sister the same way, only this time pulling into her lover for a deep kiss rather than a consoling hug. The second their lips connected, Anna let go, taking Elsa's body with her as she fell back. They hit the bed on top of a pool of semen and rolled to the side, so the two of them faced each other. Anna tangled with her sister's tongue for a second before splitting.

"You need to calm down. I'm fine." riding out her last word. She held the queen's cheek and hand to assure her furthermore.

"Anna, you don't understand." her hand tightening around Anna's, "I couldn't control it. When I tried to stop myself from jumping on you, my body seemed to reject it and only went harder. I eventually couldn't hold back from the feeling while I was… using you" the queen weakly said, "and succumbed to it. I enjoyed it, and that was the scariest part." She looked like she was about to sob.

"Well, yeah, I started to sense you were beginning to like it. That's why I played along."

"What?"

"You really think I wanted you to get off me when I said to? No, of course not. It was just to make the experience more real for you. In fact, I hoped you'd keep going harder as you fucked these baddies." the redhead explicated, grabbing one of her own breasts briefly.

"OK, but, Anna, that still doesn't give me any excuse to do what I did."

"But I loved it! You don't understand how thrilling it was to first watch you furiously stroke your cock and then be pinned on the bed and fucked in the tits by most definitely the sexiest, most beautiful woman on the planet, who, might I remind you, has been blessed with a lengthy, super high-powered, long-lasting, cum-breathing dragon of a penis!"

"Anna, I RAPED you!" The room went silent.

"Come here." the princess whispered, gently pulling her sister towards her. Elsa moved right into Anna's body as they shared a long, silent kiss. Anna held Elsa tight as if she was protecting her. The queen would not look away from her, and the princess gazed back. She didn't speak, but the smile that formed on Elsa's face said a thousand words. The blonde squeezed herself in tighter. "Elsa, I love you, but you need to simmer down. I know what you did was strange and perhaps scary; however, you did not wrong me in any way. It's arguable to say that you may have raped me or not, but regardless, the main thing is, is that you know I'm OK. Honestly, I like the fact that I could be called 'raped' or 'molested' because it was just so exciting to not be able to do anything while somebody just uses and has sex with your body like an object—not saying that I would actually want to be raped by somebody else. It was just because it was you that made it so awesome." The princess' heart became even lighter as she heard her sister finally giggle.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to say that around many people. Alright, I guess I should say I'm sorry for maybe overreacting."

"Oh, not at all. You don't need to say sorry. It was a good thing that you wanted to make sure I was OK—especially after an act like that. Just don't hold onto it too much if I'm smiling and saying everything's alright."

"OK, darling. So when you called 'snowflakes', that was only to build upon my unconstrained lust?"

"Yeah, but I don't even know why I made it."

"So something like this could be prevented?"

"Yeah, but, honestly, I don't think there's anything you could do to me that would make me want to say it."

"Do you want me to challenge that or what do you mean?"

Anna giggled, "That might be fun, but I mean, I think I'd be OK trying anything with you, so I wouldn't have to."

"Hmm, I see. …I still feel this sense of regret, though."

Anna pushed Elsa away and lifted her face straight to hers, "You don't need to feel sorry." taking her hands away. "Literally, Elsa…" Anna blushed, "I… I didn't know if it was weird to say this, but I'd be having sex and kissing you all of the time if we didn't have to worry about needs, like food, sleep, and if anybody saw us. That's why the safeword is useless. There's not a time I wouldn't want to… have sex with you…" she smiled. "For… future reference," rubbing her shoulder, "if you're ever in the mood, whether I am, too, or maybe not looking like it, feel encouraged to… fuck me as you please, OK, baby?" the princess tapped the blonde's cheek twice. "Even if I say I don't want to, for some stupid reason, I'll eventually submit and enjoy it. Unless I'm sick. Please, do not have sex with me if I'm about to puke or something like that."

Elsa placed her hand on the back of Anna's neck, pressing their foreheads together, "I promise I won't. Thanks for enlightening me." she grinned. Their tongues met in the air for a moment. "So it's fun experiencing the simulation of rape committed by your own sister?"

"Oh, baby, I can barely explain it. It's just… the way you're taken without giving consent and then restrained as someone you love uses your body to fuck themselves senseless makes me so hot." Anna began to moan—her eyes trailing down to Elsa's lips. "It's kind of an honour. You chose my body to fulfill your desires, but you couldn't even dare to ask. You just went in and tore my clothes apart, only to take my tits forcefully and thrust your cock between them until you finally explode." Both of them neared tantalizingly close. "Remembering it and just anticipating for the next time makes me such a fucking dirty, horny princess." the redhead whispered in giggles. "And you're my queen…" Her tongue reached for Elsa's mouth, but the queen pushed her away playfully.

"Oh, behave. You'll awaken the beast."

"Oh, yeah. I should behave. Sure." Anna agreed sarcastically. "Tell that to your awakening beast." she joked, pointing south at the blonde's dick, which was growing upward like a blooming flower. They both watched as it grew thick and long until it could go no further. "She's a true work of art, isn't she?"

"For a freak accident, yeah. More like a piece of work, though."

"Oh, come on. You just need to get to know her a little bit. I know her better than you do. Just look how happy she is."

"Well, she and I have our differences."

"And you two just need to learn how to accept one another's."

Elsa sighed, "Whatever. I just hope it goes down this time… you know, naturally, not with the need of your body."

"Well, I'd happily aid you if it has to come to that." Anna giggled, lightly pecking her sister on the lips. "Pun intended." raising her eyebrows swiftly.

"If it does," both looking back down, "hopefully I'll be able to control myself. Then maybe we could both finish instead of only one of us getting the goods."

"Either/or, I'd gladly fulfill your desires any way you'd have me please."

"Any way, huh? You're seriously fine with whatever I might do to you if I do? There's nothing that you might be scared of trying or don't want to do again because it hurts my poor baby?" Elsa caressed her sister's cheek.

Anna pressed her lips together, "As long as don't break any of my bones. Well, the only thing that kind of scared me was how loud we were being. You know as well as I do that you were screaming pretty loudly. I'm kind of surprised no one did check to see what was happening. I don't know how early we got up, but maybe, as luck would have it, we woke before everyone else…? That's what I think 'cuz there should be no other reason. Unless… of course… somebody did hear us, and… they knew what we were doing…"

The blonde's eyes scoured around the bed, "I hope not."

"Yeah, and maybe now there's someone in our castle that knows our secret."

The queen pushed her lover's shoulder, "Come on. Don't do that. This is serious."

"Elsa, do you remember how freaking early we went to bed last night? You were still unsure how you thought about your new rod, so you decided to sleep it off and dragged me to bed during the sunset, which is like, I dunno, maybe four hours before we usually go to sleep. It would only make sense that we'd wake up four hours prior. Nobody should be up, let alone hear us."

"I guess you're right."

"So there was that and then there was when I was sucking your dick and you forced me down on it. I tried to pull back because it was super hard to breath, but you kept holding me down. That's when I started to worry. I was pretty much choking. You're dick was, like, all the way down my throat." the princess joked, laughing, expecting her sister to as well. Elsa did not. Her expression took a path to pain. There was visible regret in her eyes. The corner of her lips faintly quivered, curving downwards. The princess felt her own sense of lament, "Oh, n-n-n-n-n-no, Elsa!" the redhead shook her hands in front of the queen, then holding her cheeks. "I didn't mean it like that! It was exciting, too! Especially when you came! Your dick was lodged in my throat and then shot everywhere like it was filling my body. The way you absolutely had to make me swallow your cum was just electrifying, even though it was impossible to keep it in no matter how hard I tried!" Anna opened to speak again but stopped herself, gazing into her poor sister's weakened eyes. She brushed her thumb across Elsa's temple and closed in to kiss her as soothingly as she could. "Baby, don't beat yourself up. I love you." Another hush accompanied them.

"You're gagging was the hottest thing I've ever heard." Elsa smirked.

Anna sighed, unable to conceal her smile, "You devilish angel… Was it really?"

"My body had never been so hot. I felt like I was going to explode."

"Interesting…" the redhead said in a rather mischievous tone. Suspicion raised in Elsa.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing… If the sound of someone suffocating during sex is so hot, though…" Anna's hand left Elsa's face and grabbed her free wrist, "then you wouldn't mind if I maybe…" The queen couldn't react in time. "WANTED TO HEAR YOUR CRIES!" Anna laughed.

Like her sister had done to her, Anna flipped Elsa on her back and pinned her wrists to the bed with her elbows folded. On top of her folded elbows, the princess used her knees to lock them in place with her weight. She instantaneously took the queen's head in her palms and fingertips, quickly catching a glimpse of Elsa's wide, startled eyes underneath her hips. Anna made a naughty, playful snicker—one that Anna knew the blonde always heard in these types of situations. Elsa grew to disapprove it, though there were some things that she would do occasionally to push Anna's buttons. A second passed. The princess dropped herself.

As her core met with the blonde's mouth, Anna pulled her sister's head toward her at the same time. After just a few short seconds, Elsa began squirming and whining exactly like the princess sought to extract. Shortly, Anna's body grew hot and tingly. Louder and louder, she gradually started to sing in lust from far within the tunnel of her throat.

"Oh, yeah! I'm starting to feel it!" She stuffed Elsa's face harder into her pussy. She could sense her sister was quickly running out of air, as her whimpers became more frantic. "Just tell me when you need a break for air." the princess ragged. Not long after, Elsa began to squirm and writhe as much as she could in her only plan to break free. As much as Anna was enjoying herself, she certainly knew her sister of course needed to breathe at some point. The princess' body lifted from the queen's face while she held the blonde's head, watching her gasp and cough once or twice.

"Do you need to breathe?" the redhead asked. Elsa was too busy trying to catch some oxygen to try and even process what her sister said. In the blink of an eye, Anna's ass smothered the queen's face before her elder sister could get a sufficient amount of air. The queen's wails hummed and vibrated the inner walls of the princess' cheeks, pleasuring her somewhat but definitely not to a full extent. Anna lifted herself off again. Elsa needed the chance.

"I'll ask again, do you need to bre-"

"Yes! Yes, I need to breathe!" the blonde gasped again.

"Good girl! Now I'm going to give you ten seconds to gather up whatever you need."

Elsa didn't say a word and immediately started to catch enough oxygen. She knew her sister would not wait a second after, so it was only smart to obey her like the dog Anna had made her. As she realized this in the last three seconds, she looked up at her lover a tad shocked yet impressed. The queen gave the redhead a naughty smile and prepared for what Anna planned next.

The princess took Elsa's chin in one hand, opening her mouth, and, using her other hand, drilled her index and middle finger as far as she could down the blonde's throat. Anna finally got to experience the pleasure of gagging that her sister had been speaking of; the whole thing in perspective made her words sound like an ancient scroll, which granted its discoverer the power to instantly become stirred in the core upon examination. Elsa's necked bucked wildly with each cough and gag. Anna could even control it more precisely depending on where and how much she tickled. Naturally, tears formed in the queen's vision, streaming down the sides of her face. Everything was nearly thrice as good as she could've imagined.

The response and commotion to the pain Anna had inflicted on her lover made the redhead literally dripping wet—her fluids landing upon Elsa—and unable to only watch for any longer. She straddled Elsa's face, immediately riding back and forth.

"Fuck yeah, Elsa baby! Lick my pussy, babe! Oh, yeah!" Anna moaned. The queen did swiftly as her mistress commanded, producing great results but a second after. "Oh, yeah! Fuck, baby! You don't get to breathe 'til I cum!" the princess whimpered. It was not a problem for Elsa, though. As Anna's hips moved back, it provided a small pocket of air for her nose. The princess must have known this, as she kept true to her word. She did not loosen off.

The queen's tongue probed inside her sister, tasting every corner of her slick, juicy, pink walls. Elsa slurped, sucked, licked, and moaned as much as she could to ensure the princess the best orgasm. Anna's knees finally let off her sister's arms as she knew Elsa wouldn't try to resist anymore. Elsa's arms began to move underneath her lover. Her palms touched the plushy cheeks of Anna's ass, rubbing and clutching them all over. She smacked them hard, feeling them jiggle. They jiggled almost as much as Anna's breasts, which were just flying all over the place. Elsa watched them with an irrepressible smile. It motivated her to slurp more efficiently.

"Ah! Ah! Oh, fucking hell, Elsa! Your tongue is making my pussy feel so good! Oh, don't stop, don't stop!" The princess grew insanely hot, becoming much more careless with what she said and how loud she said it—much like her sister, who she feared would be the one to trigger an incursion to their fun. "Oh, fuck, Elsa! I'm close, baby, I'm so fucking close! Ah! Oh, fuck, fuck!" Anna instantly put her hands to her breasts and started squeezing them hard. Her climax had been reached.

"Ah! Elsa, I'm cumming! Fuck! More! More, please, Elsa! Make me cum harder! Fuck!" Anna shrieked. The queen reached her tongue as far as she could inside the princess, meeting with her creamy river. It poured all over Elsa's tongue—the blonde happily swallowing it as it flowed into the entrance of her esophagus. She slurped Anna's slit with as much as a vibration as she could. The princess hips bucked at how sensitive she was becoming.

Anna became even a little dizzy whilst she stared up to the wooden ceiling, recovering from her intense high. She closed her eyes and smiled in delight as her sister continued to clean her up until there wasn't a single drop left. The princess tilted her face southward, giggling and petting through her sister's white hair. Elsa looked back—her eyes shutting in content. The princess climbed off of her and returned down to her original position next to the blonde. She kissed her before relaxing her body into the bed.

"So… since you absolutely had to hear me gag, how was it?" the queen asked.

"Fuck…" the redhead exhaled, struggling to keep her eyelids from falling, "Oh, my goodness were you ever right… It, like… possesses you almost. Once you hear it, every amount of desire within you amplifies by a million. You just have to take that person and… oh, shit…" Anna's body letting loose. She rolled on her back briefly—her arm flopping on the bed. She opened her eyes at some point and turned back at her sister.

"I know. Intense, isn't it?" Elsa responded, raising her eyebrows.

"Heavens…" the princess chuckled, "I understand why you kept me down on you now. I can't blame you, not that I really ever did."

"And I guess I can't blame you for thinking I was overreacting when I… handled you."

"So you liked it?" the princess asked in joy.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely invigorating like you said. There's something so breathtaking, pun intended, about being forced into someone's genitals and being played like a puppet rather than giving consent." she smirked proudly.

"Oh, yeah speaking of which, I didn't actually hurt you, did I? I was acting all dominant, which I gotta say is quite fun to play, but in the back of my mind, I was thinking, 'oh, shoot. I hope I don't actually hurt her.'"

"Not at all, darling. It was rather cunning the way I see it. In order to get me to obey, you suffocated me, which made me have to give in. I felt so helpless. It was… perhaps inspiring." Elsa gave her sister a naughty look.

Anna returned the look, rolling close to the blonde, placing her fingers upon her chest, "I'm glad it did. I can't wait. …Anytime soon?" she asked, beginning to rub her sister's chest and collar as she kissed the corner of her lips continuously—even whilst Elsa replied.

The queen smiled, "I wouldn't be so hopeful." tapping the redhead's shoulder. "I think we've both had enough for today… well, me at least. There's nothing that ever pleases you enough that you need a break."

"That's not untrue… Still… I think your little lady would disagree with you…" Anna hinted at Elsa's stiff penis. "So far, she's telling me that you could go all day… Personally, from what I can tell… you're just lying… because, A: you're secretly scared of her taking over you again and possibly hurting your perfect, baby sister—though I don't want to brag. I am… Or, B: you're lying because… you haven't planned anything out… and can't make any promises that you will…'cuz there's a good chance you'll fill me with disappointment… when you realized… that you couldn't think… of anything… clever in time… So… which one is it, honey?" Anna hypothesized, still kissing and massaging. It was evident that what she was doing was to try and persuade Elsa further into her intent. The blonde sighed, secretly impressed with her sister's assumption.

"I love you, baby." the blonde said, not having anything better in the spur of the moment.

Anna just raised her eyebrows and giggled, "I love you, too." still kissing her.

"OK, fine, you got me. It was the second reason." Elsa admitted. She would rather not have to hear whatever her princess had to say.

"OK." Anna replied. Elsa almost didn't believe it.

"Wh… Aren't you gonna gloat?"

"Why? There's no point in pushing it further. I do love you after all. I don't need to."

Exhaling, the blonde smiled, "Oh, you…" she whispered. "Still, as much as she and I would like it, I don't wanna grant her what she wants right now. I'm still trying to figure out how it all works."

"That's fine. I understand. It's good if we take a break." the princess stopped kissing. They both looked south of Elsa's body again.

"I just… I don't understand why it wouldn't go down. There was no cause for it to happen. I don't know how these work or if that happens regularly. …Nothing aroused me. I just don't get it." Elsa looked up at Anna.

"You know what I don't get?" Anna asked. "Why these big jugs are lactating." flicking her queen's nipple, which was surprisingly but only slowly still leaking milk. The queen looked down and jumped in shock.

"What!?" she said, finally noticing after so long that her whole front—chest down—was covered in her own breast milk.

"You didn't notice?" the redhead chuckled in confusion.

"How long have I been lactating?"

"Pretty much since you jumped on top of me. I thought you knew."

"No! I'm not even pregnant, not like I could be anymore! This is… This is… It's still pouring out!" she shrieked, wiping the stream off her nipple, only to see another start draining out. "Well, I definitely can't go out like this! What am I gonna do?"

"Yeah, that seems like a bit of a problem." Anna said, rubbing her chin while she stared at her queen's breasts very carefully. She shifted a bit closer in and neared her eyes about an inch away from Elsa's nipple. "They're, like… containers, right? They just hold milk; it doesn't keep flowing through a circuit of tubes until eventually it's sucked out?" she looked up at her sister.

"That's right." the blonde answered still uneasy.

"Well…" Anna looked around for a second. She then placed her hand upon her sister's body and pushed her down to the bed. "relax, then… They have to eventually drain empty if you… use them for a bit, right?"

"…Most likely. There can't be an infinite amount of milk in our bodies."

"Well, to solve your problem…" Anna placed her hands upon Elsa's bosom, wrapping her lips around her sister's nipple. She started sucking very gradually and sensually as she gazed into the blonde's eyes. After a second or two, she fell into contentment. Anna closed her eyes slowly. She adored the taste of her queen's creamy milk, humming in ecstasy against the sweet embrace of Elsa's warm bosom—the cum still on Anna's face sticking to her sister's soft skin. Elsa fell in bliss as well. She smiled and pet her lover's scalp, combing her hair with her fingers. The sensation was absolutely perfect. It was so powerful yet so gentle, calming, and intimate at the same time. It was very faint, but she could feel the liquid escaping from her body every time Anna would suck in. The way her darling sister closed her eyes in enjoyment and cuddled into her body as she nibbled like a baby made her entire body warm inside—especially around her heart. Elsa held the back of Anna's head and pressed the two of their bodies closer.

It had been a good, slow minute or so before Anna switched to the other breast, thinking she'd made an adequate dent in draining her sister. Her lips covered Elsa's areola as she quickly glanced up, connecting with the blonde. Her hands moved in closer than she did with the previous breast, shortly cradling the base of the mound with her palms. Elsa could feel her tongue just lightly brushing over the tip at some points. Slowly, the princess' hands began to climb up toward her lips. She began squeezing, so more milk would fill her mouth in a single intake. The idea sparked a small hint of provocation, causing her body to elicit her frolicsome behavior, which had lied detained. Leaving the contact of Elsa's breast, Anna opened her mouth and pinched right below the blonde's nipple, squirting milk through her teeth to the back of her throat. She quickly clamped her lips to hold it in—some drops falling back on the queen's body. She repeated it only once more before lowering into her breast again and sucking. Anna sucked in as long as she could inhale, filling her jaw with decent amount of milk. She then held her lips together and lifted off the queen once more. Her lips neared Elsa's and finally opened as they connected, separating her sister's. The milk transferred into the blonde's mouth. Elsa took a moment to taste it, then happily swallowed like a hatchling fed from its mother.

"See, all you needed was a little help. They're all dry now." Anna faced her sister, afterwards showing the queen her no longer leaking bosoms.

"Thank you." the blonde giggled, kissing the redhead's cheek. "That was very nice of you."

"And a very good time." Anna shifted back to her spot. "Breasts are very unique creations. There, like… natural tools and even prizes, you get what I'm trying to say? Like, their main purpose is to feed babies, but how does that even work? They're just these big blobs that hang off of our bodies and hold milk." Anna said, lightly jiggling and weighing her sister's breasts. "Look. They're definitely a little bigger from it… Even heavier, too. It's very pleasant how that comes naturally. …Where does all the milk even come from? Cows do it, too, but, like, how does it perfectly form together in our body once it knows we have a child? Well, except for you. Yours, no doubt, came with your little surprise."

"I guess it's just a chemical process. Our bodies bond all of it together and thus produce it. There's not really anything you can say moreover."

"Fair enough. And another great thing about them, you can get very addicted to them." the princess salaciously rolled off the back of her throat, staring at her sister with nearly closed eyelids. "For some reason, we're lustful towards them, but why? They're just sacks of flesh and milk that dangle off of us. Why do we like to see them so much? Is it because they have milk and we just want to suck it out? It doesn't seem likely to me."

"It's written that it relates back to when we were breastfed by our mothers. It's that natural bond that makes you like them and, like you said, want to suck on them. It's also probably because it actually gives pleasure when both doing it and receiving it. That's what I guess triggers arousal for them."

"OK. Fair point. Where'd you read that?"

"In the library. It was one of the first books we read together when we were finding out what sex was and how it works. It was saying how the mind and body is connected and why we view our bodies in a certain way."

"We read those entire things together. How did you find that and I didn't?"

"Who knows? You're you. You got bored after the fourth book anyway. You probably stopped listening. All you were looking at were the sketches of naked people and women's private parts." the queen giggled.

"I was curious to see how they all worked!" the princess replied a bit irritated. "And I wouldn't have needed to if I knew this was going to happen." she gestured down. Elsa followed the movement of her arm. A pit of uncertainty and grief abruptly widened in her heart. Her eyes slowly shut, tensing her jaw.

"Whatever…" The princess immediately looked up as she sensed the strain of weakness grasping her sister by the neck. "I just hope this goes away soon. I don't want to have to deal with it any longer." The redhead was quick to respond.

"Elsa, don't say that. You're thinking too much on the negatives. Don't you see?" Anna snuggled into the queen's body, kissing her passionately on the underside of her chin, "…After we get married… we could have a baby… start our own family. I know you're not ready right now… I don't even think I am, but we can work through it together." The queen's arms moved to Anna's back and pulled her in tightly. A great smile formed in the blonde's cheeks. The princess nuzzled in. She couldn't wait to hear what her sister had to say.

"Wanna go see how many we can make in the shower?"

Anna's eyes shot open, "Are you serious!?" springing up on her arms.

The blonde smirked, "No… but we could pretend we are…" There was a pause as they both stared at each other.

Anna dived in. Elsa burst out in laughter as her sister forcefully picked her up onto her shoulder and made straight for her bathroom. The princess slapped the queen's butt, which sat right next to her cheek, to pipe her down before opening the door.

 **This chapter was WAY longer than I intended it to be, oh, my lord. I also want to say that sorry this may be a little choked out. Like I said, it is so much longer than I originally wanted.**

 **So a quick announcement: there's a bit of change going to be happening in my life right now. I don't know how much it's going to affect the progress of my stories, but let's hope it doesn't affect them too much. Just don't be surprised if I start publishing chapters every five months, haha.**

 **Spaz~**


	2. Loving Pain and Rough Pleasure

Elsa opened her eyes, greeting the morning sunshine, to the feeling of soft lips pressing on hers. The giggling smile of her sister caused her to form her own. Anna shifted underneath the covers, taking her sister's hand's down at their waists. She tapped their foreheads together, sharing laughter and short kisses.

"So…" Anna emphasized, "what's the result, hon? Still have that 'thing'?" she raised an eyebrow. The princess watched and observed as Elsa turned her head towards her feet and lifted the blankets, revealing their gowned bodies and, additionally, a perceptible bulge protruding between the top of Elsa's legs. An irritated sigh erupted from the queen's throat while the blankets gently fell back on top of them.

"Still there." Elsa groaned, plopping her head back on the pillow with her hand to her forehead.

"Oh… Don't feel bad." Anna replied, lying on her side, unable to hide the grin carved in her cheeks.

"It's been a week, and this thing still hasn't shown even a hint at leaving." Elsa threw her hand away from her head.

"Hey," the redhead said, snuggling into her sister's side. She held a warm grip with both arms around the blonde's left arm. "I want you to know that I love you in every variation, whether you have this thing or not." The princess rested her head in the groove of her sister's neck.

"Anna, it's not just about that, though. I have to walk through the kingdom hiding this thing. You don't know how red I get when I pass by someone. What if they find out?"

"If you keep making dresses that are bushier at the bottom like I told you and keep doing what you're doing, then you'll be fine until this thing goes away. You don't need to worry about anything." Anna said, cradling her sister's cheek. "Honestly, I thought you'd be happy, since we now actually have a way to… you know…"

Elsa looked at her and sighed, "Anna, I don't disagree, but we've already stated we're not ready for that." Her voice turned into a whisper. "If we're to actually start something, we'd need to think of a way to hide it all, and I don't have the time to plan something if this thing is going away soon. I hope you understand, darling."

"Oh, completely!" Anna agreed joyously. Elsa turned and furrowed her brow. The princess continued, "I know what we talked about. That doesn't mean we still can't do it." the redhead looked her sister straight in the eye.

Elsa straightened, knowing something was up. "Alright, you've been giggling and smiling all morning. How long have you been up and planning whatever you're planning?"

Anna looked to the ceiling and tilted her head. "…For a while. And you are darn lucky I woke up first."

Elsa put her chin up. "Why…?" she questioned.

"Because Gerda" Anna gestured with a finger to the entrance to her room, "knocked on the door wondering if I was awake, so she could come in and attend my laundry. If maybe you were awake, we both know you'd stay quiet, and she'd probably walk in thinking I was either asleep or out in about, only to find us both in the same bed, you blushing and stuttering, leading her only to believe that something is going on between us two."

The queen chuckled before giving her response. "Rude. You know we locked the door last night, though."

"She has a key."

Elsa looked off to the side. "True." she admitted. "Still doesn't explain why you seem rather elated."

A smile crept on Anna's face as she cleared her throat and began shifting on the bed, sliding up excitingly close into the queen's body—the princess' back pressing against her sister's front. Her head turned to Elsa, tittering with a gaze from below.

"Oh, you need not worry about that. Just relax. Enjoy this peace and quiet." the redhead whispered. Elsa put her mouth to one side and shook her head. She rested her arm around Anna but quickly learned what her sister truly desired.

With pressure gradually increasing, Elsa could feel the cheeks of Anna's big ass ass squish around her cock, most obviously attempting to extract a rise out of both it and the queen. Elsa didn't at all think negatively about the situation, she was just curious to see what more her lover planned to do. It absolutely adored her how childish Anna could be sometimes.

" _Oh, how I love her…"_

The princess then moved her hips up and down, lightly stroking Elsa with her ass. It didn't satisfy much, but the effect was visible. Shortly, Anna had proudly grown a stiff staff to entertain herself with. Her body found its way away from her lover's, briefly sitting up and crawling higher up the queen. Sideways, like a plank of wood but as light as a feather, Anna lied atop the blonde—her rump just below Elsa's breasts; how near it was filled the queen with complete joy, though she would never let Anna know until she allowed it. The redhead folded her arms and yawned and then quickly pulled at her gown to expose her near naked rear as if Elsa wouldn't have known it. She closed her eyes as she took a moment to jiggle it around. Her eyes opened with a giggling grin. Elsa didn't want to admit to herself that it was a challenge to resist.

"Enjoy what you see, my queen?" the princess jiggled a bit more. Elsa raised an eyebrow, wanting to speak but could not. Her hands were getting incredibly jittery. Anna knew Elsa couldn't hold out for much longer, but this was not a game of torture before treasure. The princess just wanted it this time.

"Take me. …Have me!" Anna demanded, biting her lip.

Anna's racing heart sped up tremendously as her sister slid out from under her and waited behind, kneeling. The princess arched her back to widen Elsa's already fulfilled view. Her eyes rolled back into her brain and her heart skipped a beat as she felt those hands palm her cheeks with an ever so pleasuring squeeze. An excited chill slithered down her spine, feeling the elastic of her panties slip down her thighs. Her sister was in full control of her. The thrill and the agony of waiting another second were too much for the redhead to endure.

"Yeah, baby." Anna whispered seductively. "Give it to me." She caught eyes with Elsa for a second. "Fuck my ass." she commanded.

Her ass? Anna might have put on quite a show for the queen but actually proceeding with the idea was a large leap for them both. The sisters had always enacted love with the proper means simply because it provided them both with satisfaction and delight. Knowing Anna was serious and, more importantly, ready thrilled the queen. Elsa was no doubt a tad concerned, but she wouldn't die without repaying Anna in full. For a moment, all the blonde could feel was her heart beating in joy as she knelt on her bed—cock inches away from where it would next burrow. She took her grip around her sister's hips and drove her pelvis forward, breaching through Anna's body.

An ache-filled moan escaped Anna's mouth as her fingers clawed at the sheets to numb her pain and introduce pleasure. Elsa slowly retracted. The sheets of the bed were tearing between Anna's teeth. Her skin was growing red at a concerning rate. Elsa knew when to stop.

"Anna, tell me when." the blonde eased. "I'm alright with stopping any time." She knew how stubborn her sister could behave at times like these, so she didn't fully treat her like a baby; Elsa could never be without even a little concern, though. She knew to cut it off immediately should she hear the "snowflakes" fall.

"…Fuck… no…!" the redhead muttered to Elsa's surprise. "Give it to me harder…!" she coughed up almost chuckling. Elsa swore she had already came a drop or few when she heard that. Her fingers took a tight grip around her lover's cheeks again. The blonde puffed a giggle—almost in pride.

"You dirty girl…" the queen whispered, lowered right into Anna's ear, of course knowing her cock would be far wedged in in the process. Elsa's tongue found its way upon the princess' cheek. The princess let out a moan and shut her eyes slowly.

Elsa's hips retracted rather fast, but only to drive right back in the moment the air had near greeted the tip of the queen's royal shaft. Especially her skull, Anna's body bucked forward as she let out a dangerously shrill shriek. Her teeth had sunk back into the sheets as her only gag. Her jaw clenched harder and harder as Elsa grew quicker and quicker. The red on her face was not born of physical pain but by the pain rather of not being allowed to let out her approval. Anna's fists were quivering by her sides. She wanted more, much more—enough to make her break, scream as loud as she could without care. Anna knew completely Elsa was holding back from going faster. It ruffled her. She was in no mood for the sense of concern for the other or any of that touchy-feely business.

"Fuck…! Harder, Elsa! …Faster!" the princess demanded. Every syllable Anna moaned aroused the blonde exponentially. Granting her sister's plea, the queen fucked her faster and most definitely harder. Elsa didn't realize until it disappeared that her dress was thinning very rapidly due to her rising temperature. Despite the moans and cries pouring out of the princess, she was still yet to be pleased.

"C'mon, Elsa! I know you have more! Give it to me right fucking now! Treat me like your slut, your dirty princess slut! Fuck me 'til you cum, and fuck me 'til I can't speak anymore!" Anna ordered with an evil smirk. She let out a great exhale. "Gah! Pull my hair, Elsa! Give me your cock! Fill me with every last drop!" she bit her lip giggling. Immediately, the redhead felt the strands of her hair become taut, and, suddenly, her head tilted back under force of the queen.

Finally, Anna began receiving what she was searching for. She could feel her lover's shaft driving into her body with dreadfully immense power—the exact way she desired it. No longer was there just pushing, but pulling as well. Anna absolutely loved it—even more when Elsa began to spank her like a misbehaving child. No doubt slave sex was one of if not Anna's greatest kinks, whether she was the slave or the master. The power of complete control or being completely controlled filled her incomprehensibly just at the mere thought.

"Fuck yeah! …Harder, baby! I fucking want it!" she screamed. Anna's body shuddered for a second in surprise as Elsa's fingers unexpectedly intruded into her mouth, tickling the back of the redhead's throat. Not calmly, Anna spit and gagged, but all for the right feelings. Pressure on her back thickened, planting her flat on the bed. Elsa's hand cupped her lover's lips, silencing her cries. And suddenly Elsa went all out.

Not only the feeling but the sound of their bodies smacking together caused Anna's eyes to spin around in her head. With no worry of attracting unwanted persons, Anna let out everything her vocals and lungs had to spare. Her screams turning to squeals grew her more excited. It was her kink possessing her mind again. It made her feel like she was locked in a room and forced into sexual acts. Of course, Elsa and Rapunzel were the only ones she'd allow it from. To make it even more real, Elsa did not seem like she was going to slow the pace until she had reached her peak. Furthermore, the queen slithered next to Anna's face, breathing heavily like a predator using her prey. The princess could just barely find her. She could, however, perfectly make out one of her eyes and a swiftly growing grin.

"Do you like that, Anna? Does it feel good, baby?" she whispered, breathing into her ear. "Yeah? Do you enjoy being the queen's slut? Scream all you want. Show me how much you love it." Elsa's teeth gently bit and tugged at her sister's ear. "I'm cumming soon, baby! … Oh…!" Elsa began to weep. "…Fuck… Oh, Anna… Ah!"

As Elsa's deep breaths left her body, her slimy cum filled Anna to the brim. Her body lied heavy atop her sister as her mouth reached the princess'. Their lips crashed forcefully together to null both their cries and shrieks. The blonde's body gradually slowed southward. She gifted her final thrusts until ultimately halting in sweat and satisfaction. The queen pulled away to pant. The last few drops of her cum dripped into her sister, and a wide, gleeful grin stretched across the redhead's face. Anna pulled Elsa by the hair to have her lips again. Her tongue danced swiftly and bested her lover's by miles; it felt good to win after so many losses. With ease, she broke past her guard, tickling the threshold of the queen's throat to have her gag. Suddenly, like a freak, unexpected hurricane, Anna spun out from underneath her, turning them both until they stopped stomach to stomach—Elsa lying on the bottom. The queen didn't even have the chance to react before Anna was between her lips once again. At least this time she allowed Elsa to breathe and respond appropriately. It was the rainbow after the shower. They lied in solitude, content in one another's arms, smooching the minutes away.

"You're such a freak." Elsa said to her darling sister, brushing the redhead's red hair back and gazing into her eyes.

"Oh," Anna chuckled, shaking her head, "don't you dare say that to me. I know you, and I've seen your freak side as well. With your noble position as queen, you can be a pretty deceiving girl."

Elsa giggled as well, "I think you're mistaking zealousness for freakishness. I take lovemaking very passionately. I'm creative when it comes to this stuff, not a freak. You understand?"

Anna buried into her sister's neck, "And you say I'm naïve. Believe me; I've seen you scream like I did much louder and dirtier. You just don't realize it. I'm almost certain you yelled your own name during sex one time, too."

The queen burst out in laughter despite the hand over her lips. "Um, no. I'm pretty sure that was YOU saying my name. Anyways, I'm intrigued to find out if I can scream like that dirtier and louder than you, so maybe keep that in mind."

"Alright." the princess replied. She lifted off of Elsa and began to unbutton her top. "In the meantime, I'm going to have me a quick shower before I continue with the day. So if you need me, you'll know where I am." The princess waited on Elsa's legs, staring down at her top in the hopes of getting a rise out of her sister by exposing her chest. The last button was undone swiftly, and she twisted and turned her body, luring her sister as deep as she could into her spell. She pressed her breasts between her arms and made sure not to look at Elsa until her sister had broke. She examined her chest as if she was impressed with her body herself. A little bounce and jiggle was enough for Elsa to succumb.

An object in Anna's peripherals made its way into her line of sight, reaching for her breast. Anna used every fiber in her being not to smile or giggle, but she did watch and enjoy the show nonetheless. She only acknowledged Elsa's presence when the blonde's hand finally gave its appreciation for her other breast. Her eyes trailed down the skin on Elsa's arm to her eyes, where she stared dead for a solid moment. That stare made Elsa so incredibly weak, it was unreal. She didn't know how to breathe for a moment.

"And you say I'm a freak." Anna joked, cracking a tiny smirk.

"You are, one hundred percent. Also, I wasn't the one screaming my lungs out."

"I had a good reason, though!" Anna responded swift and irate. She looked at the door and silenced herself. Any louder her voice, and someone was definitely bound to hear. "You think getting fucked in the ass is a soft sensation!?" she spoke little in volume. Anna's angry whispers and phrase were too adorable for Elsa to just react blankly. The queen chuckled, cutting her sister off from continuing. Anna would try to speak but only in fragmentary sounds. It ticked the princess, knowing the blonde would not listen if she did speak.

"What!?" Anna finally asked between a gap. "You think you're so mighty!? You have a go at it and not make any noise!" the redhead suggested, crossing her arms and pouting as she looked off to the side. Elsa eventually became mute and stroked her lover's arm. Her affection did not move Anna.

"I never said that. …However, it hasn't happened yet, so we don't know either." Elsa joked. The princess closed her eyes and turned her head further. "I'm just saying that, while it was very pleasant to hear, it was also fairly risky, and we'd both hate for someone to find out.

"Well, you were the one that made me do it."Anna rolled her eyes.

"Because you wanted me to." Elsa abruptly grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her down on herself, kissing her on the forehead and combing her sunset locks with her fingers. "I loved the way you screamed, Anna, but perhaps we should save stuff like that for when we are completely alone." she cooed.

"What do you think would happen if we got caught?" Anna asked.

Elsa's eyes scanned around the room. "You know, I don't really try to give that much thought. I don't need that noise. All I can say is that I guess we'd be locked in the dungeon… if they don't fancy our ways. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that. To make sure it doesn't, we need to always keep quiet, little missy." she patted the princess' back. Oddly, instead of another pout or given the treatment of silence, Elsa heard a small giggle come from her sister.

"I'd like to see you in the dungeon." Anna smiled, looking up into the queen's eyes. Elsa's eyes first went big, and then a mischievous smile crept slowly on her face. Anna returned her with the same grin. Elsa meant to comment on her idea, but the redhead had sprung off of her like a bounding cat. The blonde's eyes followed as Anna stood on solid ground and passed the bed, focusing wholly on her southern mounds as Anna sure intended. The princess put her hands to the back of her head and fluffed her hair like a pillow. She turned so slightly as to just barely get a glance at her lover. And she spoke.

"I'll be having my shower now."

Elsa watched her hips and cheeks sway and sway like dessert side to side. Her heart dropped unexpectedly as it disappeared behind the door, seeming forever lost. The way the princess used "my" didn't seem right to her. The queen would not wait to see it again after the princess was done with her duties. The queen waited for nothing. Stomping on the ground, her feet were quick to carry her across the floor, and she chased after her prize.


	3. An Intriguing Occurence

A number of nights passed and had brought the sisters to another magical morning. Attempted alliteration aside (that one was better), they were merely just waking—the second stirring due to the stirring of the first. After some stretching, a yawn or two, and a pause, expectedly, the princess and queen had soon found themselves in each other's arms. Elsa was evidently slower to rise today, so Anna was the one holding the other and finger-combing her hair. Elsa's head rested in that middle point between Anna's collar and bosom. The princess contently waited for her lover to reach maximum power. Any gentler petting, and Elsa would have fallen back into the cozy cloud of slumber, like a volunteer in a magic trick.

"OK. I'm up, I'm up." Elsa proclaimed in her victory of battling her own sleepiness. "Heavens… I don't even know why I'm so tired."

Her words made Anna laugh so, "Oh, really? You don't suppose it was because you stayed up a few extra hours doing those stupid papers?"

"Stupid, yes. But I have to do them. Duties… of a queen." she yawned.

"They were due in, like, a week. I think you might be overworking yourself."

"No, no. No such thing." the queen brushed off, sounding nearly drunk.

"Oh, what are trying to prove? I know you. You're doing it again right now."

"Oh, shush. I am not."

"Oh? Then why don't you fall back asleep if you're so tired?"

"What queen stays asleep past noon?"

"Oh, who cares? Better yet, who needs to care? Name me one person that would flip out because you slept in too late. Would there be anyone who truly gives a… darn if you took a lazy day?"

"What if something happens?" At this point, Elsa was just playing. The time they spent arguing allowed her body to fully charge.

"If bandits begin raiding the town today, I'll personally handle that situation myself."

"Absolutely not." Elsa was actually caught by surprise as a sudden kiss ceased all chat.

"Wake up, then. I wanna play with you." Before Anna hopped off the bed, she teased her sister's arousal by briefly palming a breast, hoping it would give Elsa the rise Anna wanted.

"Well, then where are you going?" Elsa asked, flipping to her stomach as she watched Anna out into the next room.

"I'm taking a shower. We're trying something new in a moment." Anna's voice sounded through the door.

"Oh? Something new?" the queen teased. Her feet carried her from the edge of the bed towards the mirror that coincidentally wasn't ten feet far from the door Anna waltzed through. "Haven't we tried it all?"

"Oh, I'm sure there's still plenty we haven't tried. I know there's this one thing for sure."

"Anna, if you're unwisely referring to 'fully committing', we'll say, I pray you understand that we have had this discussion on multiple occasions and that we are woefully unprepared." Elsa said so swift that it almost cut her sister off. She then started fixing up her hair. "As much as WE'D both like to, we simply haven't the plan figured out yet. Perhaps neither of us are ready as well. We need to sit down one night and truly have a talk to figure this one out. But that's all in good time. We mustn't rush this."

Anna sighed, "Only joking, sweetie. But fair enough, fair enough. Anyway, I'm just going to get in the shower now. Will you join me, madam?" the princess asked in one of those funny, rich accents.

"Depends if I want to get wet or not. Don't know if I do."

"Soon you will."

"I don't know. Having a snack before dinner spoils the meal."

There was a pause before the redhead laughed. "Oh, my darling Elsa. The way you talk makes me love—AH!"

The queen was filled with concern. Anna must have fallen or something and hurt herself for a cry sounding that serious. Then again, it could have just been a spider. The blonde wasn't going to bet, though.

"Anna? Anna, are you alright?"

"Uh, heh…" a nervous laugh came through the door. "Elsa… a-are dicks contagious?"

A face of pure bewilderment manifested on Elsa, but before she could say a word, after taking but one step, with wind, the door opened. There, Anna stood with her naked body and a whole new package hanging right between her thighs. Her face was frightened like a deer—utterly distressed. Her body was tense—every hair was standing on end.

Elsa's eyes were lured directly to her crotch, but she could still see Anna's fists tightening and vibrating. "Anna…" Currently, Elsa's tongue was about as terrible making words as Kristoff was sustaining relationships (other than Sven). Understandably, he was attempting things with other women now, since connections with Anna were dwindling, but his charms didn't quite work as well as initially thought.

"Elsa," the princess said sternly and quite loud, "do you see this?" Her body never moved. She was so stiff. "Do you see this? What has happened to me?"

"Anna, please-"

"Your attempts at trying to calm me down, as we both know, are increasingly futile and only rapidly growing more so by the second. When I woke up this morning, I did not expect to be in anyway a different Anna than we both definitely knew yesterday. So I ask you, Queen of Arendelle, what in the hell is going on?" The blonde was extremely impressed at her composure, even though she knew just how literally and deeply petrified her sister was. Anna never liked to swear outside her kink for dirty sex, so Elsa truly did know. Even a small swear like "hell" was disapproved in Anna's mind.

"Anna, there's a reason for this. I know that the best thing for you to do is to calm down."

"And what's that reason, please? I think we both would really like to know."

"Well, I don't recall being cursed either. Maybe both of us were but yours, for some reason, took longer to appear. ...Or we make a lazy, half-minded hypothesis that if it touches or is used upon another, it spreads." Elsa grinned, "Who knows? I'm willing to embrace this curse." She took a step towards her sister.

"Elsa, I am in no mood for-"

"Anna, Anna," the blonde took the redhead's wrists to repress her sister's defenses, "listen. Just calm down." Elsa closed the remaining space between them, brushing Anna's hair and touching their foreheads together, trying to bribe the princess' guard with seduction and the blaze of her eyes. "I'm going to show you something magical."

Elsa's lips pounced on Anna's, but it was not at all aggressive. It was slow with lots of tongue. She was pulling out the stored excitement within Anna, using her lively tongue to snag and reel it in like a fishing rod. It would never be too long until either of their tense postures broke under the spell of the other. Anna had given in. She started to feel it.

"Look." Elsa whispered. Anna opened her eyes and saw her sister's finger draw her vision from the queen's face down towards her core. The redhead's body was growing warm—a deep furnace now blazing in her. Her cock was growing thicker and longer.

Their bodies moved to the wall. Anna's head fell back, resting on it. Elsa kissed her lover's neck as her palm and fingers slid down her sister's stomach. Anna's body arched and gasped without thought as the sensation of her sister's fingers experimentally felt her cock. The moment she first made contact with it, Elsa caressed it with her knuckle, only then lifting it into her palm two seconds after. As not to fully unleash that energy within Anna yet, Elsa very slowly stroked up, down, and around it, so she could familiarize herself with it without the princess moving too much. Elsa knew it would be too harsh to tease Anna any longer, though. The redhead started to become needy—making Elsa kiss her lips instead of her neck and forcing her hand upon one of her breasts, trying desperately to reach a greater high. Elsa could also see that her expression was no longer contented; her eyebrows curved up towards the center of her face, pleading for more. The redhead moaned louder and louder.

"...Elsa…" Anna whispered, still kissing the queen. "...Please…" Elsa didn't need a single word to know when it was time, but she really adored hearing her lover beg.

Elsa gave a multitude of wet kisses to both breasts on her journey southward. Shortly, she was on both knees. She could feel how fast Anna's blood was pumping. Elsa's eyes kept switching from the princess' eyes to her twitching cock. The blond made a fist around it. With the other hand, she removed the straps on her shoulders, dropping her gown to her knees on the floor. Elsa rubbed herself briefly before continuing. Her lips parted, proceeding to hold the tip of Anna's shaft at the entrance of her throat.

Anna's back arched and knees quivered. A rush of ecstasy flooded her from south to north. Her hands gripped her chest. Elsa made sure her lips were wrapped very tightly around as she very slowly backed. Repeating, Anna was driven to near insanity—squirming and spitting out random noises like someone who was mad in the head. It felt too good to merely watch and feel. Her body grew more and more invested, grooving into it. It was a damn good thing Elsa chose not to toy with her this time around. Admittedly, Anna believed it would have brought her to tears if the queen decided to tease her and not give her a sufficient high the whole ride through.

For but a moment, Anna's heart sank as she felt Elsa cease, thinking she actually would play with her. Her future, luckily, was not so cruel.

"If we don't get this princess to sit down, she might fall." Elsa joked, taking Anna straight in her arms. Anna was so dazed it all seemed instantaneous. The other functions in her brain like the process of time were all disoriented other than her focus on the queen. The princess didn't even realize until seconds after it happened that she had been sat down at the edge of the bed. When she came to, her sister was riding her dick up and down with her breasts, making very sure that she was pressing them tightly enough together to satisfy them both. Elsa was getting a rise just by watching Anna. She just loved pleasing her.

Anna was sure close but not quite there. Elsa seized the opportunity to switch it up. She stood and swiftly turned. She rested herself down nicely upon Anna's cock. She locked her hands atop of Anna's, which rested on either side of her. The blonde's body bounced repeatedly. The princess was ready to burst, but Elsa was quick enough to return to her original position after a minute or so. Her mouth took the redhead's dick again wanting it all from her. Elsa's eyes did not even blink as she stared into Anna's

"Cum for me." Elsa whispered, now stroking it, so she could speak. Anna's chest pumped faster and faster—her breath sounding like a repeatedly used pair of bellows. When Anna squeezed her breasts again, Elsa knew. Like Elsa's first time, milk first seeped and then started pouring out of her nipples at an exceeding rate. The veins in Anna's dick popped out and there was a pause before anything else happened. But it sure came. The queen stroked Anna rapidly and fastened her lips around it for the first shot then withdrew for the rest. Elsa wanted to give her sister a pretty scene. Anna was glad she did.

The queen continued milking her as it all fell upon her face, hair, and breasts. She opened her mouth, giggling as she caught it all, like drinking rain. The rivers flowing out of the princess never looked like they would stop. She screamed a muffled scream the whole time behind her hand. It took a while, but when Anna started to feel lightheaded, it all began to slow at the very least. Not a drop went past Elsa, and there sure was a lot. Anna's eyes enjoyed the scene but eventually started to shut slowly. Elsa wanted to make sure she looked "nice" when she opened.

The redhead's eyelids parted. Elsa smiled at the edge of the bed; the areas of her skin that were not covered were ever so shiny. The queen neared closer. Anna was at awe of all the cum spread over her; there were smears of it all over her breasts; Elsa wanted her to notice them. The queen rose overtop the princess, wiping a large portion of it from her face and sticking that hand into her mouth. She swallowed first then kissed Anna. She headed for both breasts, too, and recieved a lovely drink from them. Elsa nearly felt bad for her. The princess was still so out of it.

"Fuck, you're amazing…" the redhead whispered, sounding as if she was sobbing. She wrapped her arms around Elsa, above her shoulders. Anna's skin craved for Elsa's touch. She pulled Elsa into her with all the strength she currently possessed. Her face buried into the neck of the queen, wincing as she still recovered. Elsa could only giggle and smile at her dear lover. She touched and played with the princess' hair and then spoke.

"I really gave you quite the workout. You know, it's rare that I see you like this. You usually don't gas out like that."

"Elsa."

"Yes?"

"What am I going to do now? Or… what are we going to do now… with these?"

Elsa sighed a smile, "Well, I know it must be scary for you because it just happened. I think I'm worried about it just as much as you, but I'm embracing it. I'm praying these will just eventually disappear. If not, well, I guess we'll have to suck it up and find someone who can. And I can say I'm not ready for that. Let's have fun with this, though. I know you did."

Anna showed her first smile, "A lot."

"Then come on!" Elsa cheered, springing up from the redhead. She hopped to the floor where Anna's legs were and grabbed one. "Let's get you back in that shower! I will, obviously, be joining you." pulling her sister off. Anna yelped and laughed. Elsa lifted the princess over her shoulder and headed for the bathroom, just like Anna did to her.

 **Spaz returns!**


End file.
